


Pinky and Perky

by sirius



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius/pseuds/sirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written in 2007 and contains explicit sexual content.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pinky and Perky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2007 and contains explicit sexual content.

The problem with looking like the baby of a band, Tego thinks, is that people baby you. He's seen what the others get up to: groping here, teasing there. A little flirtation, a little suggestion. All par for the course in Johnny's Entertainment, but Tego's become good at working out which members of the band genuinely enjoy it for what it is: gratuitously touching other men. 

The problem with looking like the baby of a band is that men do not gratuitously touch you. And although he supposes he should be grateful for the morals still intact within the music business, sometimes he could really do with a bit of inter-band groping. Even Shige gets some, from Yamapi, Koyama and Ryo, and Shige really, really hates it. At least onstage. Tego gets the odd, occasional nod, but it seems to be something the other members feel guilty about and it pisses him off. 

Looking at it logically, he knows that he's hot, he knows that he's talented, and he knows that he can move. He's not even the youngest of them. He's not even a teenager for much longer. It's not as if it's really _wrong_. Still, it's not like he can ask for it. So he watches the others play off each other, and wonders if things will change when he gets to twenty. 

It never occurs him to dip his nib into another band, find members who didn't have to see him grow up, that don't see him as the kid. It never occurs to him to find someone without a conscience. Tego's often prided himself on being something of an evil genius but embarrassingly, the thought goes over his head.

 

NEWS has some time off over the summer, because of Ryo's efforts to keep the Kanjani8 tour orgy alive. Tego's seen the pictures, seen the bad mood Yamapi is in, and decided to stay out of it. He takes a day out to head over to the Waseda University grounds. The main problem with being in a Johnny's band, other than being surrounded by half-naked people who won't touch you, is that it leaves him little time to study. He doesn't know how Shige manages it. In order to pass his course, he has to do his studies online, which means that he misses out on a lot of the social aspects of university. It's not as though he'd miss lectures so much, but Tego often feels like the only nineteen year old Japanese male not drowning himself in beer and waking up every day at 4pm. 

He's never met some of his tutors, the ones who mark his assignments. It feels wrong. School was over-involved, even though he wasn't there a lot. Lots of babying. Here, he doesn't know his classmates, can't make friends. It's very cold, and very removed, and so on his day off, Tego decides that the best thing to do is to go to Waseda and see what he's missing out on. As he should have expected, it just depresses him. The grounds are beautiful, the buildings clean and atmospheric. Walking around, it's like experiencing a whole other life he's never had a chance to lead. The students are home for the summer but the few people who are milling around look happy, carefree. Professors make their way between buildings, looking competent and forceful. People sit under the trees and eat ice cream, books spread out between them. A couple are kissing. It's a life that Tego doesn't really understand and being there is frustrating.

Tego has had letters and e-mails and pamphlets about the 2007 celebrations going on, the ones he probably won't be able to attend. The founder of the university laid special significance on the number '125', believing that man could easily live to that age. 2007 is Waseda's 125th year anniversary, and a part of Tego wishes that he'd never joined Johnny's Entertainment, that he might have been able to join in. Have a girlfriend, boyfriend, whichever, take them to the parties. After only half an hour's walk, he decides that he's had enough of his own miserable thoughts, and walks back to the station. It takes longer to get to Shibuya than Takadanobaba, but he hopes that he can walk off his bad mood. There's something vivacious about Shibuya that cheers him up, makes him think that his life won't end at 25. After Johnny's, there's time for everything else he wants to do. Hell, if he lives to 125, that's a whole loads of girlfriends and boyfriends to come.

 

The first train is packed, so he waits for another one, he can't be bothered with the hassle today. After spacious green fields and huge cherry blossom trees, he hasn't the patience for a packed train. People pass him by as he puts his headphones in, tries to find uplifting music and drown out the rush hour going on around him. He manages a few bars of something instrumental, something dance – and then somebody piles into the back of him, and he finds himself turning around to admonish them. He doesn't normally pick fights, not on the subway, but he's just had enough today and-

It's Jin. Jin is wearing a baseball cap with Mickey Mouse ears on it. At first, Tego wants to point out that this is a ludicrously conspicuous thing for a famous person to do but then he realises that Jin's come from Shibuya, and you'd stand out more wearing something sensible. Jin has bright red-framed sunglasses, too, and he actually blends in. There's an apologetic look on his face but there's mischief in his eyes, and Tego knows which to trust.

“Sorry,” Jin says. “I thought a train was coming.”

Tego listens, but can't hear any signals of a train coming. “You did not,” he says. 

“No,” Jin says. “Sorry. I fell over my shoelace.”

“Well,” Tego says. “If there had been a train coming, I'd have been flattened.”

Jin looks nonplussed. “You could try and stop the train. Like that guy in Heroes.”

Tego snorts. “Like that'd work. Bakanishi.”

“I've been trying it.”

“I bet you have. Unless you can make it work to make yourself cleverer, I doubt it'll do you much good.”

“Ouch,” Jin says, good-naturedly. “What got up your ass?”

An old woman turns around to glare at him for his language, looks at his baseball cap and then thinks better of it. The clock says that there's four minutes to wait for the next train, and they extend before them like hours. Or so it seems to Tego. _Nothing_ is the answer to Jin's question, and it's also (most likely) the problem.

“Nothing,” he says, in a noncommittal sort of way. “Sorry. I think I'm just tired.”

Jin nods. “Want to go and get some food?”

It's Jin's answer to everything, or so Yamapi often says. Tego looks at him, considers. Jin looks at the train, the station. 

“It's packed here, I don't think it'll let up for a couple of hours. Might as well go and kill some time.”

“Okay,” Tego says. He realises that he's hungry. “I'm picking.”

“Sure,” Jin says. He ate an hour ago, but when he thinks about it, he could definitely eat again. He lives a bit like a hamster: when he's touring, the band don't get much time to eat. So when he has time off, he stores it up. Ryo once challenged him to fit twelve lollipops in his mouth, and he managed it. He definitely has the credentials to be a hamster.

“What are you thinking about?” Tego says, as they exit the station. He looks around himself, trying to spot a restaurant that isn't full of griping businessman. 

“Hamsters,” Jin says, idly. 

Tego looks at him. “There's a restaurant around here that serves hamster?”

“No!” Jin looks startled. “You can't eat hamsters!”

“I thought you could eat anything,” Tego retorts, somewhat gruff. 

“Not hamsters. They're too cute.”

“What made you think of hamsters?”

Jin grins at him. “You. You're like a hamster.”

Tego just rolls his eyes. “I'm taller than Ryo. And Ryo isn't a hamster. He's a big furry rodent.” He heads for a small cafe, dimly lit and quiet. Sometimes the cheaper places are better, quieter. The clientèle are mainly older people, talking timidly between themselves. There's a small man scuttling about serving up plates and a middle-aged waitress dispensing coffee. He's rotund and she's tall, skinny – it makes for an amusing image. He and Jin sit down in a small booth and Tego can't keep the smile off his face.

“Are you laughing at the waiters?” Jin says, craning his neck. 

Tego nods, just once, bursting into laughter. “Sorry, sorry, fuck, they're just. It's like they're out of a cartoon.”

“He looks so happy, and she looks...”

“Kind of waspish.”

“Waspish,” Jin says. He hasn't heard the expression. “I like that.”

“Waspish,” Tego repeats. 

“You seem kinda waspish,” Jin says. “Seriously. The last time I spent time with you, you were a little-”

“Don't say 'kid',” Tego says, ominously. 

“...Hamster.” Jin says. 

“Hrn,” Tego says. “I'm not sure-”

“It was at the Summary concert, I think,” Jin says. “You were evil in miniature form. We had a fight over something. Yamapi, probably. It's always Pi.”

Tego casts his mind back. “Oh, it was because they were winding you up. They told me to shout at you In the next room and then pretend it wasn't me. But you knew.”

“I always know,” Jin says, sense of grandeur intact. “Evil in miniature.”

“Was that the last time we spent time together? Fuck.”

“Yeah, I can see you've grown up some. Check out the mouth on you.”

 _I wish someone would_ , Tego finds himself thinking. He wrinkles his nose. “I'm nineteen, not nine.”

“I know,” Jin says. “I always thought you were far less innocent than everyone else did. You used to do sneaky things and blame it on Massu.”

“Actually, I still do that.”

Jin snorts. “Not surprised. Do you want coffee? I want coffee. I got addicted in LA.”

“That the only thing you got addicted to?” Tego says, naughtily. Jin catches his eye over the waitress' arm, old skin glinting under the dim light as she pours his coffee. He kicks Tego under the table. Tego shakes his head as she pauses before his cup, orders some tea instead. 

“I'm not sleeping well,” he says, by way of explanation. “I don't need caffeine.”

“What's the problem?” Jin asks. He looks genuinely concerned. “Generally, people are perky until they become teenagers and then they're moody bastards. You were a cutesy teenager and you'll be a bad-tempered twenty-something. Are you just being edgy and unconventional?”

Tego grins, despite himself. “I just. It's complicated.”

“It's okay,” Jin says. “I can do complicated. Honest.”

They order a range of things, some sort of platter of stuff that looks intriguing if not especially appetizing. While they wait for it to arrive, Tego tries to think of the best way to start. 

“You know...when you went to America? Why did you do that?”

Jin thinks. “Because I needed to experience something other than this. I never finished school. I never had to put myself through university. I felt I'd missed out on something, that I wasn't complete. I wanted to do something for myself, to make me a more rounded person.”

Tego looks at him. “You did it to get laid.”

Jin looks surprised. “If I'd wanted to get laid, I wouldn't have gone to Los Angeles. The gossip there isn't much better than here. I did it to go to school and get better at things.”

“The getting laid was just a bonus?”

Jin kicks him under the table. “Are you going through a virginal phase of being obsessed with other people's sex lives?”

Tego ignores the insult, goes straight for the jugular. “So there _was_ a sex life.”

“There was...things...I'm not talking about this with you. Dirty little virgin.”

Their platters arrive. Tego helps himself. “I wish I could just up and go to America,” he says. 

“Why do you want to go to America?”

“I don't, really. I wish I could stay here, and go to university. I'm just feeling kind of overwhelmed. I went to Waseda today.”

“You go to Waseda? How do you fit that in?”

“I don't – I do the online course. Long Distance Learning, or something. It's kind of apt-”

“Like a long distance relationship-”

“You get the bad parts, but few of the good.”

“Yeah. No sex, all hard work.” Tego sighs, pulls a face at the food. 

Jin nods. “Yeah,” he says. “I think that you just have to do what's right for you and hope others can understand. People were pissed at me for going to LA, and it made me sad at first, but then you can't change how people feel about you. All you can do is live your life and let other people live theirs.”

“I don't think my manager would let me have time off to drink beer, have sex and go to lectures,” Tego laughs, keeping his voice down. “You saw what happened to Uchi, Kusano.”

Jin shrugs. “Then call it 'trying to better yourself' – it sounds better than 'drinking beer, having sex and going to lectures'.”

“Do you think I should? Take a break from this?”

“I can't tell you that,” Jin says, cheerfully. “Here to provide advice but not answers. Not my band. But if it's what'd make you happy, you probably should think about it.”

“Hmm,”

“If you just want to get laid, though, you should just get a secret girlfriend.”

“Nothing is a secret in this industry.”

“Ah, it's possible. At least five of us have managed it at one point or another.”

Tego looks at him, surprised. “How?”

“I dunno. You just work it out. Has to be the right person. Sometimes it goes wrong, and you have to live with the aftermath. Sometimes it works best if you find someone in the same industry. You both know the pressures.”

“I would, if anyone in the band could think of me as something other than a younger brother.”

Jin quirks an eyebrow. “I wasn't talking about someone in the band. Someone in another band. A girl band, actually, was what I was thinking. Interesting.”

Tego grouches at him. “It's hardly as if that's shocking anymore, is it.”

Jin shrugs. “I dunno. I think it is. I wouldn't have picked you for it.”

“Like there's a neon sign I'm missing, or something?” Tego grins.

“Fair enough,” Jin says. “You're the fifth person in Johnny's. We're going to start getting a name for ourselves.”

“For years, we've worn sequins and feathers and we rub up against each other stage, and you think that if we come out as bisexual, _then_ there'll suddenly be rumours?”

Jin pouts. “I don't like you anymore. You're not perky and cute.”

Tego shoves his spare food-bowl at Jin. “Oh, shut up. Who're the other four?”

“Not telling,” Jin replies, happily tucking into to prawns. “You'll have to guess.”

 

“Kame,”

“Nope,”

“Koki,”

“Nope.”

They walk back to the station. It's dark. People stare at them as they walk past; the young kids are coming into the streets and the two of them are more obvious now. Tego's exhausted nearly everyone he can think of. 

“I've said everyone!”

“I said you could guess,” Jin says. “I didn't say that I'd tell you if you guessed right.”

“You're an _evil_ bastard.”

“Is that the balcony that girl threw herself off?” Jin says, pointing upwards. For once, Tego is flummoxed. 

“What balcony? What girl? What?”

“The ghost story. About the student at Waseda, and her professor.”

“That's a load of crap,” Tego says. “They told us at initiation.”

“It's a good story!”

“Some girl has an affair with her professor, he doesn't commit to her, she commits to suicide instead. That's not a good story. It's pretty basic.”

“No, the one about the food. Haven't you heard the ghost story about the food?”

Tego snorts. “It figures that you'd remember the ghost story about food.” 

They walk into the station, and there's seven minutes to wait for the train. Jin tells the story in an excited voice, about the restaurants in Takadanobaba that get called every year, on May 17. A female caller, who always orders the same meal for two, always to be delivered to a tenth floor office on campus. Always left by delivery staff outside the same locked door. When they return, Jin says, hushed and eyes wide, the meals are eaten, the bills unpaid, the corridor locked and _empty_. 

Tego looks at him, unimpressed. “It's probably a prank caller. Come on, if the story is so well-known, someone's going to take advantage of a free meal.”

Jin nudges him, disgruntled. “I think it's a great story. Imagine if she were eating, the ghost...”

“Ghosts don't eat.”

“I think I will, when I become a ghost.”

“I bet you will.”

“I don't want to die if I can't eat in the afterlife.”

“You'll probably live to 125, though. I wouldn't worry about it.”

They board the train. Jin looks at Tego. “Why would I live to 125? That's impossible.”

“Shigenobu Okuma thought it was possible. He's the founder of Waseda University. They're celebrating their 125th anniversary this year.”

Jin looks suddenly excited. “That'd make a great ghost story. Imagine him coming back from the dead!”

“I think you have really bad taste in ghost stories.”

“Come back to mine,” Jin says. “We can tell ghost stories. I love ghost stories.”

Tego looks at Jin. “Only if you tell me who the other four are. The other four bisexuals.”

“Okay,” Jin says, easily appeased. “I'll tell you who one is. Only one.”

Tego considers. It isn't as though he has anything better to do. “Okay. Deal.”

The train goes through a tunnel. Everything roars around them. Jin tugs Tego closer in, ear closer to mouth. “Me,” he says.

The tunnel seems to go on forever until the brakes screech beneath them. Tego finds himself grinning. “I'm not, you know,” he says. 

“A bisexual?” Jin squeaks. Tego can feel his mouth against his ear. “You little bastard!”

“No,” Tego says, turns his head. His lips brush against Jin's neck, then his earlobe. “A virgin.”

 

They go to Jin's apartment. He's chattering on, not as though he's nervous, but as though he needs to give his mouth something to do. Tego likes that.

“I heard this ghost story on the radio,” he's saying, “About a rich man and his dying wife. He had mistresses but there was one who was really young and cute and she was his favourite. When the woman was lying there dying, she was fairly pissed off about this and she grabbed the young girl's breast as she died,”

“This is such a good ghost story,” Tego says approvingly.

“And her hand stayed stuck there, and nobody could cut it off. And it crawls once in a while on the girl's breast. Just when the old woman got pissed in the afterlife.”

“I'm sure I've seen porn like that once.” Tego says. “But that was a good one.”

“You're dirty. Liking the older woman touching the teenage girl up.”

“Eh, what can I say,” Tego says, eyes glinting. “I'm full of hormones. And lust. I'm a naughty teenage boy. The idea of being felt up by an older person...”

“Who was it, then, your first?” Jin lets them both into the apartment. It's messy, Tego thinks, but homely. Kind of like Yamapi's room. He shrugs. 

“A girl I used to know,” he says. “It was rubbish. I was rubbish. I was young.”

“It's always rubbish, first time.”

“Who was yours?”

“A girl,” Jin says. “I was rubbish, too. I don't think she was very impressed.”

Tego turns around, and looks him right in the eyes. He's propping himself up on the back of Jin's sofa, and Jin can see the line of his hips. “I got better,” he says. Jin lets his eyes fall over him, and then nods, slowly. 

The thing about Tego, Jin thinks, is that he looks young enough to look virginal but not enough to be virginal. He looks untouched, untasted, untainted, but the idea that he isn't is enough to get Jin's pulse going. There's just something about him. Possibly it's the sarcasm, the biting wit he's honed on Ryo, and the sweet underbelly he probably shows to Yamapi and Massu but not to Jin, not yet. There's just something, something he can't put his finger on. Probably, it's the fact that he should know better. That it's something illicit, naughty, dirty. It's flirting with a moral barrier, without risk, without consequences. Tego is old enough, but doesn't look it. Much as he'd be loathe to admit it, it strikes a chord somewhere in Jin's body. 

Plus, the honesty is always a turn-on. Neither of them have had it for a while and it's _there_ , right there. 

“I got better, too,” he says. “Tell me that you want me.”

Tego bites his lip. He's caught on. He pulls his t-shirt up, a little bit. “I want you.”

“Because I'm here?”

“Partly. And partly because I've seen the way you dance and I'm wondering if the rumours about dancers being good in bed, I'm wondering if they're true.”

Jin grins. “I'm not having sex with you.”

Tego grins back. “Yes, you are. You just don't know it yet.”

 

Jin's not entirely sure how it's come to this. They were supposed to be telling ghost stories. Instead, he's on his knees, and Tego has his hands on the sides of Jin's face. Jin is pausing, a bit nervous, a bit unsure. He's given blowjobs before, a couple of times, but never with someone he hasn't known for ages. Never with someone new. 

Tego nudges him, gently, forwards. “Use your tongue first,” he murmurs. “The rest'll come.”

“You're not supposed to be telling me what to do,” Jin says, reproachfully.

“Hurry up, then,” Tego replies. He's horny, mischievous, ready to take what isn't immediately given. 

So Jin goes with the best option: he lets his lips slacken and his mouth weaken and he brushes the shaft with his tongue. And then, when that's well-received, he covers the head with his mouth until it hardens between his lips – and after that, well, the nervousness goes and he feels as though everything's just right after all. It's a seesawing sort of battle, Jin pushes down and up as Tego moves his hips and between them, they work out a rhythm that suits them both. Tego's breath is hard, fast, ohgod _teenage_ and it takes far, far less time than it's ever taken Jin before. Before too long, he recognises the signs and he dips his head down as far as it'll go, until Tego mewls above him and then it's over, hard spurts and hard skin in soft, wet mouth. 

And Tego's apologising, vaguely, a stupid grin on his face as his back goes weak and he falls back against the back of the sofa. Jin licks him clean until he winces, then pulls back, wipes the back of his mouth. He has his mouth full, still, until Tego yanks him up and kisses him, to taste some. It surprises Jin so much that he nearly drops his jaw. 

“Don't apologise,” he says, when they break apart. “Your virginal status arouses me.”

“I'm _not_ ,” Tego growls, though there's little energy in it. 

“Can always pretend,” Jin says, quietly. Tego's eyes lift to meet his own, and they're dark and intrigued.

 

Tego's not entirely sure how things have come to this. Jin is soft, warm, one of the sweetest and most harmless people he's ever come across. He reckoned he'd be great in bed: accommodating, forgiving, horny in a gentle sort of way. He didn't bet on him fantasising about what others seem afraid of. It seems kind of ironic, that he's always tried so hard to seem older and more experienced than he actually is, only to find someone who gets off on the idea of him as a virgin.

On the other hand, he's not sure whether he should rightly feel disturbed. Just, when Jin's looking at him like that, it'd difficult to feel anything other than aroused. Jin removes his clothes slowly, taking his time. Until Tego lies on the bed, spread-eagled and eyes wide, eyes black. Jin watches him, for a second. He's hard. Tego doesn't try, doesn't put on an act. Just lies, still, like a prize. Until he's waited too long and then he growls at Jin, “you going to take me, then?”

It doesn't move Jin, Jin's in that sort of mood. Stubborn, a bit naughty. So Tego has to start touching himself, to spur Jin on, and only when his eyes lid does Jin make a move at all. The feeling of having another body above him, it's something that brings memories flooding back. It's nice, warm. It makes him smile. It feels comfortable. Jin strokes his thighs, his back, moves down to prep him. Tego is easy, happy, wriggles a little where it feels good and pulls back when he's had enough. Jin believes him, finally: he has done this before. 

When he's on top of him, it takes a minute or so to work up the courage. The nerves are there: the strangeness of fucking someone he isn't dating, hasn't known for a while. But Tego's cheeks are flushed and his hair is askew and his eyes are asking for it, and he grunts under his breath, “Jin, if you don't fucking fuck me, I'm going to do it for you.”

“Fucking fuck isn't grammatically correct,” Jin says. He eases in, and whilst Tego is taking it, sucking in air as fast as he can swallow it, he adds, “You sure you go to Waseda?”

Tego thumps him on the arm, both for the insult and for the pain, and Jin eases off until Tego finds the back of his neck with his hand. He strokes as Jin enters him fully, breathing through nostrils, eyes meeting Jin's, faces together. It feels right to be that close. Nothing else would have done. Jin stays at the hilt for a moment, then rocks forward, then back. He tries to make it smooth but it feels good, good means stutters and jitters and Tego grunts, shifts, tries to get comfortable. When Jin changes angle, it works, and from their everything comes fluid and right – Tego's voice goes from staccato to smooth and Jin's hips from unsure to confident. 

The thing about Tego is that he knows a thing or two, more than anyone would give him credit for. As Jin pushes, he pushes back, until the rhythm blurs hard and they're both just crying out, pawing each other with their hands. He's got a hold of Jin's hair in his hand and Jin's hands are half underneath him, stroking and clawing in turn. The noise they're making, he briefly worries that the neighbours will call the police but it's not a pressing enough thought to make them stop. It doesn't last long: this time, for either of them. For Tego, the friction of Jin's stomach on his cock is enough, but when Jin wraps a hand around him he comes almost instantaneously, hard and unexpected, enough to wring out a loud cry. His eyes flare, locked in Jin's look, and they only close after the headrush, after the swell starts to ebb. He moves, keeps on moving, and that in itself is enough to make Jin follow on: his teeth wrapped in Tego's shoulder-bone, his vowels draped over Tego's skin. 

Jin's eyes remain closed for so long that Tego thinks he may have fallen asleep, until he prods him and Jin smiles, lazily. 

“Gnguh,” he says. He moves off, slowly, because Tego winces and grabs his hip with some feeling. 

“Fuck,” Tego says. 

“I just did,” Jin answers. 

 

After a small sleep, Tego finds himself lying mostly on Jin, who doesn't complain. He looks positively smug. 

“You should go to your university celebration,” he says. His voice is slurred so that the sentence comes out slowly. Tego looks at him, thinking. “I'll come with you, to see thingy's ghost.”

“You reckon they'd give me the time off?”

“Sure,” Jin says. “If not, threaten to throw yourself off a balcony. That might work.”

“I think Takadanobaba has enough to deal with, with one greedy female ghost.”

“I dunno,” Jin says, wrapping his hands around Tego's back where it's comfortable. “I'd eat with you once a year. May 17th could be our day.”

“To drink crap coffee and eat crummy platter food? Sure, that sounds great.”

Jin cracks open an eye. “What would make you less grumpy?”

Tego shrugs, smiles. It's in his nature. Can't do anything about that. Truth is, the fuck was what he needed to cure the frustration. The sarcasm and the biting wit, they're permanent residents. He thinks he might have forgotten to warn Jin about that. 

“You could tell me about the other three bisexuals,” he says, cheerfully.

Jin looks at him, suspiciously. “So you could charm them into your bed, as well?”

“This is your bed. Your fault. Besides, I think I fancy my chances, don't you?”

“Of...?”

“Stupid,” Tego says, putting his head down on Jin's collarbone. “Hello? Foursome!”

Jin stretches, waits until Tego's almost asleep. Then, he reaches for his ear, mutters quietly:

“Actually, I've had them all already.”


End file.
